


Two Professional Killers Walk Into a Bar

by ghoulsteak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Character Study, Gen, Scars, it's mostly about people's hands honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulsteak/pseuds/ghoulsteak
Summary: A short character study, set immediately before something spectacularly brutal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Two Professional Killers Walk Into a Bar

The woman's hands are supple and heavy, long-fingered, the hands of a musician - a pianist, perhaps. Her limbs are spare; she sits relaxed and spread out, carelessly taking up space. Her eyes are the green of absinthe, and her mouth has a turn in the corner, as if at a joke only she can hear. A tattoo of a snake curls around her forearm and up beneath her sleeve. There's a notch on her gun's stock for every man she's killed.

The woman's hands are made of bone, with skin sketched over as an afterthought - hands that never quite uncurl, never really go. Her face is plain and still, and the left side of it looks as if it has been held against the top of a blast furnace. That eye is dead, unmoving beneath its melted lid. The other eye is as black as deep water. Most of her body is joints and knuckles and scars, like she got left out for the wild dogs at some point and won. She moves slowly and with intent, and not at all if she can help it. 

Each is here for the other's life, but neither of them is in a hurry. They drink in silence, savouring the alcohol and the quiet before they run out of both.


End file.
